Caged In Your Own Mind
by Godismetons
Summary: Robin bares secrets, we all know that. But one dark secret can cost him his superhero status and with that much more. What will happen once somebody triggers his dark secret? T rated because of Robin torture  ish
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be updating my other stories… But this one is almost done and very old. So I thought I could upload this one too. Not to forget it won't be a long one too. Don't worry the other stories won't be forgotten. **

**It's T rated because of the blood.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young justice or any of its characters. I only own the story line.**

**Enjoy**

I still don't know who the hell this guy is but he's good, too good. He had simply get all of us. Tied everybody good enough so escaping was impossible. The reason he was too good? Because Batman came for the save and was also caught. This would take both of us way too long to get free from.

And this man, he's nuts. He's a complete psychopath. He somehow knew every single thing about all of us and tortured us with it. Though in a way no one else knew why it was such a torture.

He had cracked all of them till they cried. Even Kaldur was totally taken down till the bone. Now it was my turn but there was something wrong with the way he smiled looking at me. Had he left me and Batman for the last with a reason?

He took out a knife and smirked longing to something. "Time for the little Bird to beg," He said in such a convincing way it caused a nauseating feeling to rise inside me.

He ran down the knife over my neck without cutting me. "This is not going to do much," I said coldly as he smirked even wider. That made me freak out a bit.

He suddenly cut into my arm, reaching a painful depth within a spit second. Damn that knife was sharp. "Feel how sharp?" I narrowed my eyes angry as answer. He licked up my blood on the knife and looked up to me. "Want some?"

I did not answer.

He moved his knife painted red by my blood to my mouth. "Lick it or you won't be able to shut your mouth _ever_ again," A chill ran down my spine as I could feel warmth coming from my own blood.

I did as he said and licked the knife but somehow it tasted nice, so sweet. "You know this blood had to be on the floor back then," That hit me hard. I had always thought of my own blood like that but how did _he_ know that! "It tasted good, doesn't it? The blood of somebody who didn't deserve life."

He cut me more drawing blood and brought the knife back to my mouth to lick it again. I knew going against it would only make everything worse. I had to go under all this like everybody else.

"Now tell me, do you like it?" he asked me again.

I looked up to the group seeing their faces half in disgust of what was going on and half in shock of what happened to themselves a few minutes ago. Then I looked at the ground seeing my own blood drip down. Without looking up I spoke. "Yes, I do."

I felt Batman's eyes froze as he heard me spoke those words. It was for the fact he was gagged that he did not shout at me to not even think about liking it.

"I knew you were one of the blood drinkers," His words made me feel so sick.

"I'm not!"

The man laid the flat side of the now cold knife at my cheek and started to whisper in my ears loud enough for Batman to hear. "You're bloodthirsty. You can't deny it. You just need to be triggered and you'll become an insane bloodthirsty _killer_." His words made me freak out.

"That's not true!" I started to struggle against the robes holding me in place.

"I'll show you it's true," He made the robe tied around me lose from the wall so he could hold me as hostage holding a new knife to my throat. Like this I could not do a single thing as he brought me to Batman. "Let's trigger it," He held the knife he had cut me with by Batman cutting him deeply in his arm receiving a low and barely hearable groan from the man.

My eyes widen behind my mask seeing my father in pain. _Not again. _Was all I could think. He went on, hurting him badly. I wanted this to stop! He _had _to stop, NOW!

"I know he's all your world stands on. Losing your real ones created a hidden monster in you, killing your new one makes it break free." As his words went on the knife came closer to Batman's throat. Going further would kill him.

"No, stop it please…" I said in a whispering voice. Tears started to run down my face, hands almost free from those damn knots.

The knife moved further, I would be too late. "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

I kept on screaming as my hands broke free and pulled the knife away just in time. But everything became blurry to me as my scream did not stopped. I took down the man and my body moved on its own. My hands dug into the man's chest ripping off his skin. I kept on going, ripping the man apart. Blood streamed over the floor and soon enough I found the man nothing more than dead in my hands.

I still had no control as I pulled up the body and brought it close to me. The groups eyes locked on me in disgust as I started to drink his blood. The warm and sweet red liquid ran down my throat and suddenly I went mad. I started to scream, dropping the body on the floor. I held my face causing it to be stained with blood as my body shocked in sudden moves. I grabbed my head higher so the blood stained hair bugled between my fingers with an uninterrupted scream.

The screamed run dead as I fall down to the ground, paralyzed, still holding my head. Then I was once again able to hear something else but me.

"My God! He went mad!" I heard Wally's voice saying those words with a trace of disgust.

I heard ropes fall on the ground and saw Batman walked to Wally freeing him (probably because he was the closest by) and gave him a batarang. "Free the rest." He said as he walked up to me.

He sat down and turned me to my back. Just like while the whole killing event I could just only watch, no responding body, no control. I could only watch Batman's troubled face. He did not know what to do with me.

Suddenly the control came back to me as I grasped a loud breath flipping up and over as a nauseating feeling over took me. I vomit. Blood coming out my mouth, my body what cramped and forced out the blood. As my stomach was finally empty I could stop. I looked up to Batman.

"R-Robin." was all he said.

Another feeling came over me which I can't describe. Tears running down my face as the cold chills kept on running over my body and the cold sweat run down my back. The man had completely made me lose it and broke me deep inside. He made me kill him and drink his blood. He made the bloodthirsty monster inside me break free. All I could do now was cry, cry in Batman's arms coiled up.

"Kaldur would you please call the Justice League for me?" I heard Batman said. A pause. "I don't know what to do anymore," His arms around me held me tight to make sure I could not look up to him and meet his eyes.

It seemed seconds to me for the Justice League to arrive. Batman rose leaving me behind on the ground. I looked around seeing Superman, The Flash, Green Arrow, Aquaman and J'onn standing around me. I rose and held out my arms knowing where this would lead. The team of teen gasped as they saw that Batman cuffed me. He turned me toward Superman.

"I'll tell you what happened when we're on the watchtower." He said coldly so his emotions wouldn't shine through.

I gasped as he pushed me into Superman's hands. Superman looked down on my pale face, confused. I moved my head down and away from Superman making sure a shadow would cover my face. Then Superman gently laid his hands on my shoulder leading me out of the room leaving the team of teen behind.

The last thing I could here was Artemis's concern voice. "What are they going to do with Robin?"

-\/-

This was the first time I was actually at the headquarters of the Justice League and so for the rest of my team, though the reason was everything but great. Batman had explained everything what happened to the League, the _whole _League. They were all there. Some of them looked at me while they talked just like my team did. All those eyes on me made me feel sick. I was seriously afraid I would vomit again.

The sixteen members of the League started to leave the room. "We'll discuss this apart from you," Batman told me an turned toward the rest of the team. "Watch him. And even think of freeing him," Batman said an left the room like the rest did.

My team came closer to me. "Would you care to tell us what happened to you?" Kaldur asked looking at the big handcuffs covering my whole underarm and hands and then to me.

My head flipped over as a sudden cramp in my stomach made my body react. I almost vomit again but tried hard to suppress it. I breath hard and Megan suddenly walked up to me closely. She laid her fore head on my gently.

"You're scared. I can feel it. Those emotions are too strong to stay unnoticed," I looked up from the ground making eye contact with the green skinned girl. "What are you scared of?"

"Myself," I saw the eyes widen of my teammates. "Of losing all I am," I think I've never been so honest.

I was afraid of myself. Of losing all I am. Being a hero, being a son of Bruce, Bruce, my mind, everything. All my world stands for being Robin and Bruce. If Bruce died I would half die inside.

"All you are?" Kaldur asked for clarity.

I hesitated and they noticed. "Don't tell anybody. My life is only about being Robin and about Batman. He is the half of my life and Robin is the other half. All I do is to keep those two to stand." I looked aside to see the window showing stars as far as I could see. I continued. "Those two things keeps my life from collapsing."

It was silence, no one spoke. Though I could feel something very similar to respect coming from the group. But before I could place it well or even ask about it the Justice League made its entrance.

Superman spoke up as the whole League stood before me. "We decided to forbid you from being a hero ever again," I gasped, eyes wide locked on the man of steel. "We let you go but if you go and act like one anyhow than we _will _treat you as any other murderer."

The League turned away and started to walk off. I felt hit, broken, burned, killed, I felt so much. "Wait!" my voice came out high. The group of sixteen heroes turned around facing me again. "Isn't there any other way? Can't I make this up?" silence. Batman looked away from me. "I'll do anything!"

"Robin stop!" Batman made finally eye contact but his eyes were cold and strict. "It's over," He walked up to me, breaking my heard with those words. "You're labile. I was wrong back than thinking I could make a hero out of you."

"But," my voice made clear I was about to break down in cries.

"Robin, you murdered somebody and you did not just killed him. You drank his blood!"

"That man made me! I would never kill anybody! He made me go mental! He wanted to kill you! He wanted to take _you _away from me! THE ONLY ONE WHO DESERVES TO DIE HERE IS ME!"

That killed every sound. Everybody looked at me pant, stunned by my words.

"Please Batman, let me pay of my sins."

"Depends on which sins you mean." Batman voice sounded warmer.

"The death of John and Mary Grayson." Batman's eyes widen as he suddenly hit me in the face causing me to fall to the ground.

Again an ice cold silence tingled in the room as everybody's breath halted watching what happened between me and Batman. "It's over Robin," he said in the most cold hearted voice I've ever heard from him and he walked away. He left me behind on the ground, still cuffed.

The rest of the League left to, leaving me behind in the room with the other teens. The handcuffs felt down on the ground with a with a clears sound hitting the ground and next to hit the ground were my knees, hands on my face, crying like I've never done before. Though it was similar to when my parents died.

The team was first bewildered by the fact I could get myself free the whole time but then just got around me trying to comfort me.

They just listen to my sobs as I cried. Never I've let fall a tear as I was around them and now they were falling down like rain, unstoppable. I've cried till I was out of tears and I sat back on the ground feeling limp, watching the ceiling.

Then Batman entered the room. "Time to say goodbye Robin," he said as he simply pulled me back to my feet by my arm.

I turned around to watch my friends sad faces. Megan was even crying. "Farewell," My voice told them I was still crying and that I just ran out of tears.

Suddenly I was flooded by a big group hug hearing all kind of goodbye words. I just embraced them knowing this would be the last time I would hug them or even see them.

Batman took me by my shoulder and took my away leaving my friends behind, forever. I felt my heart fall more apart by every step I took. This was the end, the end of Robin, the end of being a hero and the end of seeing my friends, the best I ever got.

Both Batman and I disappeared into the Zeta Beam and the sight of the Batcave told me I was home.

"Now give me your Robin suit and your utility belt and go sleep. School start early tomorrow," He held up a hand.

I took of my belt putting it into his hands and walked off to undress. Ever since the moment the Justice League had arrived I had the feeling to vomit and now I was home it did not go away, it became worse. It became worse as I took of my gloves and even worse when I got undressed further. I knew this night would be a long one, the worse kind of nights.

I returned to Batman in normal clothes Robin's suit folded up in my hands. I placed it on my utility belt into Batman's hands. I looked at him but all he gave me was the "Bat-glare" and said just one word. "Go," That was the sign to leave and I did as he told me.

I would never see the Batcave again and Robin will be locked up forever.

**So what will happen to Dick?  
>Please review! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everybody!**

**Here is chapter 2. As I had already said, it is an old story and I haven't change much about it (because I'm lazy /). So recent things haven't happened yet. (this was written after episode 9 aired, so you can imagine how long that's ago XD)**

**Enjoy!**

"Dick. Dick! DICK!" Dick woke up by the girls voice next to him shouting in his ear.

"What?" the boy said as he noticed he had fallen asleep on his backpack. He shoved it off his table to the ground and looked at the girl in uniform awaiting an explanation for her shouting his name.

"I really think you should go home. You're sick. You've vomit three times today," The young looking girl said. Today she had her long black hair in ponytail and her bangs gave a her a cute but sharp look. She wore (of course) the woman version of the school uniform and a pale face. She was not sick, she was just really pale. The girl was the only person near Dick's age on his school and still she was a good two years older than him. But she was a fresh girl who was not afraid for a little fun in class time and since Dick was mature for his age they mixed up perfectly.

"I'm not telling you to go home if you cough three times a day." Dick growled.

"Coughing is way different form vomiting!" the girl knew Dick vomit practically every day but still she though he had to see a doctor for it. But Dick always told her it was nothing.

"Not for me," he looked away but ended up returning to look at her. "Sorry, just a bit tired today," He smiled a tired smile.

"Bruce knows you barely sleep at night?"

The back haired male shrugged. "Never really motioned it," The girl gave him a weird look. "I see him barely, so when I see him I do not really feel like whining about sleepless nights."

"Bruce should really give you more attention," The girl said firmly.

Suddenly Dick winced and kept a fist before his mouth. He swallowed hard and panted slightly.

"fourth? Dick, you normally just vomit three times. It _is _becoming worse." The girl laid her hand on the boys shoulder.

"Emma, I'm okay. I just feel a bit sick today, that's all." Dick said as the bell interrupted their conversation.

"Next hour you'll be making a test so that means you have fifteen extra minutes to learn," The teacher gave Dick a glance. Dick had ruined the last test of history and this was a teacher who liked rubbing in facts and I don't mean history facts.

The class left the room and Dick said a soft. "I've learned this time," To the teacher when he past him and walked together with Emma to the toilets.

"I keep on telling you, you must see a doctor."

"It's nothing, now stop whining about it," The boy said before entering the man restroom leaving his friend behind.

The boy walked into a toilet and sat down on the ground. He was used to it, vomiting at school had become a daily habit. He could not help it though it did not really bother him anymore. He just brought more food with him so he could fill his stomach for the next round. But this time he had not thought it would be four times a school day, his stomach had become empty and after a few times vomiting nothing came anymore. That felt bad, it hurt his stomach and throat.

Dick kept on vomiting and nothing came out. Just rough air. The boy started to enjoy it, the pain it gave him. He knew he had become insane, nobody else yet did. He loved the pain. He loved hurting himself, pushing himself over limits when he was training. He even cut himself. And his new pain was just as enjoyable.

The boys stomach had finally calmed down and he rose from the ground, flushed the toilet and walked up to the sink to clear his mouth. The reason why he had slept so bad was because he had tried something new. He had tried killing himself. He had made many cut wounds on his body and had laid in the bathtub filled with way to hot water. But it did not went that well. As he stepped into the water and suppressed a yelp, Bruce was knocking on the door. He needed something from inside. He could not end the ritual with Bruce waiting. He would come in too soon and he would know he had tried to kill himself. So he had no other choice left but to wrap himself up into a large towel and pas the stuff he needed and stop the attempt. Next time better.

The boy looked up into the reflection not recognizing the boy who stood there. He washed his face looking up again but nothing had changed. He was no longer Dick, he was just an insane psychopath. the boy took a deep breath and left the restroom.

The girl looked concern. "You look so pale," She said laying her hand on the boys cheek.

"Just a bit tired," The boy lied and walked off to the class. He had no food left and just sad down next to the door opening his book looking through the chapters they had learned, for the last time.

"I have an apple left. You want it?" the black haired girl said as she sat down next to the boy.

"Nah, thank you." The boy past and turned a page.

"Done learning?" the teacher asked as he leaner over the boy.

Dick jumped a little as he had not noticed the teacher had walked up to them. "Just rereading," The boy closed the book with a thud placing it back in his backpack.

Once again the bell rang and told the class to return to the classroom. Dick rose from the ground and helped Emma also back to her feet. Together they walked into the classroom sitting down on their usual placed.

A sudden pain jolt run through Dick's spine making him groan softly. "Just one class and I'm done. Keep it in for so long," The boy whispered to himself.

"Dick?" the concern had reached its top by the girl as she saw the boy becoming paler than he ever was and eyes shut tight. The girl laid her hand on his head and felt a fever burning. "You have a fever."

Dick rose his hand but the teacher was already by his table to give him the test. "What this time Mr. Grayson?" he growled.

"I-I really don't feel good. Can I please go to the restroom?" the boy asked eyes unfocussed.

Suddenly the man slammed the papers on his desk causing Dick to jump. "Enough excuses! Just learn and there will be no problem."

"I _have _ learned!" Dick rose angry but a nauseating feeling got him off guard and he coiled up as his stomach stared to protest.

"Enough of the act! Sit down and make that test!"

Dick kept his mouth shut with his both hands but it became unbearable and suddenly the boy vomited all over his desk. Though the fact the boy was actually sick was not what made everybody shock. The fact not food but blood was coming out the boy mouth did.

The blood kept on coming as the whole class watched in horror how the boy kept on vomiting. It finally stopped and his whole desk was covered in blood and so the ground underneath him.

The boy looked at his hand soaked in blood as something snapped inside him. The images from before when he had drank the blood of that man flash through his head as Dick became the old him, the Robin him, and started to scream just like that night.

He kept on screaming grabbing his head falling to his knees. The teacher ran off to call an ambulance and Emma tried to get close to him but the boy kept on moving wildly with his body. Suddenly his body collapsed backwards and the boy laid on his back. He laid still but he was hyperventilating, eyes wide open and clearly in shock.

"Dick! Dick!" Emma tried hard to get his friend out of the shock but it did not work. She saw the boy was whispering something between his fast breaths. She came closer to him in hope to hear his words.

"Please… help…me…" the girls eyes widen. "I… Don't… Want… To… Kill… My-…self…" the girl was shocked and confused at the same time. His words made no sense. Of course he don't wants to kill himself.

The ambulance came to pick up the boy with a rush and the class was send home. Emma though had come with the boy to the hospital. She figured since Bruce gave him so less attention he might wanted somebody to talk with as he wake up again. _If _he wakes up again. Dick had a heart failure in the ambulance and he kept on hyperventilating. And what made it even worse was that he had vomit so much blood.

-\/-

The black haired girl sat next to the younger boys bed. She was relieved they had finally found a way to keep his breathing slowly and normal. It was kind of scaring her when he was hyperventilating.

The door opened of the small room the girl sat in. The door showed her a man she knew way to well. "Bruce Wayne?" she whispered as he entered the room.

The man imminently walked up to the younger boy to see he was still alive. "God, Dick," He sighted in relief. The man caressed the boy's face. "You scared me Dick. Don't ever do that again," The man said knowing the boy could not hear him but he kept on talking to the boy.

The girl couched as she noticed the man hadn't see her sitting there. "Hi, I'm Emma, Dick's friend." The girl held out a hand to the man who looked up from his son.

"Sorry, I hadn't notice you. I'm Bruce Wayne, Dick's father," He shook the girl's hand. "You've seen what exactly happened to him?" the man asked directly.

The girl looked away. "Y-yeah," she started the awfully unpleasant story she actually wanted to forget. "I was there when it happened, the whole class was."

"Could you please tell me what happened?" the man asked for more and the girl nodded.

"He had already vomit four times today and he became even more sick when he was in the last class. He had a argue with the teacher and suddenly he started to vomit blood, lots of blood. And then it became even weirder. After he had stopped vomiting he suddenly started to scream like a possessed person grabbing his head. He fell to his knees as he suddenly stopped screaming and fall backwards and started to hyperventilating," Bruce's eyes widen. "Then he was trying to say something to me. But all I could make out of it was; "Please help me," and "I don't want to kill myself,"."

Bruce fall down with a thud into the chair next to the black haired girl. He sighted. "The doctors told me his body had many cuts, unnatural and deep once. They though he may had attempt to kill himself."

"I don't get it. Why would he tell me he _don't _want to kill himself, if he tried to? Why would he even try?" Emma looked at the boy still breathing slowly.

"Did you notice something weir about him lately?" Emma thought for a second.

"Yes, it maybe sounds weird but ever since Robin disappear has Dick started to act weird."

"Robin? you mean Batman's sidekick?"

"Yeah, he. It was in the papers he had disappeared. Nobody knows what happened to him and neither Batman and the whole Justice League won't mention a thing. But ever since Dick has been awfully much down. He also eat a lot less than he normally did. And three weeks after that I found him for the first time vomiting on school. He said it was normal, that he did that more often, almost daily. But it became worse, it eventually _did _became daily and after a while he started to vomit even more times a day. I told him many times he had to see a doctor but he refused to do so. I also asked him if you knew about it but every time I started about you he became angry. He said you had not that much time for him so talking about things like that was not the thing he wanted to spill that time on," The man swallowed. "But it did not stop becoming worse. He kept on eating less. I'm not sure but I thought I heard him say once the only reason to eat was so he could vomit normally. And he vomited more and more. The daily numbers of doing so had reached the three. Every day, around the same time, he vomit."

"Dick," Bruce whispered holding his head not knowing what to do.

The silence it the room was long and cold till it was broken. It was broken by Dick's groan of awaken.

"Dick!" Bruce rose and looked down on his son's face in pain. He slowly opened his eyes. "Dick."

Dicks eyes had changed in the months. They seemed not that bright anymore, they had become cold and seemed dead. The boy suddenly smiled a weird smile.

"Your face," He said laughing as he sat up.

"You should not sit up. lay down," Bruce laid his hand on Dick's chest wanting to push him slowly back into his bed. But the boy did not move, he just sat there, laughing.

"You found out, didn't you?" the way to boy spoke gave both, Bruce and Emma, the cold chills. Though Bruce wanted to know more.

"What did I found out?" Bruce asked coming closer to the boy.

"That I'm insane!" the boy said smiling. "I'm totally nuts!" Bruce frowned.

"No, hadn't notice yet," He said emotionless.

The boy just smiled looking up with his eyes. "You know. Being "you know who" I had figured you already knew," Emma was confused, that boy made no sense.

"Bruce!" Dick's voice sounded sarcastic as he spoke his name.

"Would you please wait outside?" Bruce asked the girl.

She simply nodded and left the room. She wouldn't understand it anyways so leaving the two alone was maybe the best for Dick. She closed the door behind her and sat down in the hallway waiting.

"Dick, what is going on with you! What do you mean, you're insane?"

The boy just laughed the most insane laugh what both Bruce and Batman had ever heard. Not even the Joker could tip it and it made him feel sick. "Dick is long gone, just like Robin,"

"Gone?"

"Robin died. He's dead, gone! And so is Dick, dying inside."

"That's a lie! You're not dead!"

The boy smiled again. "No, but neither am I Dick. Dick is gone, locked away, caged."

"Get him back than!"

The boy smirked evilly. "No way. I just defeated him, he's _mine_." The boy laid his right hand on his face. "This is all mine and I'll end what Justice League left." The boy dug his nails into his face hard enough to let blood drip down his face.

"Cut that out!" Bruce swung the hand of the boy's face. "You're hurting yourself," The boy gave Bruce an ice cold glare pretty similar to Batman's.

"No, duh! I tried to kill myself. I love the pain," Dick's words made Bruce feel even worse. Dick rolled up his both leaves reveling arms full of deep cuts. "Look, I did this and I loved it. I enjoyed it. You want to see me happy? Than give me a knife and I show you how wide I can smile."

"Y-you said you defeated Dick, what do you mean?" Bruce tried to ignore the last _sick_ words of his son.

"Not that you'll understand," Dick rolled his eyes and rolled down the sleeves. "But Dick snapped at the sight of blood, of vomiting blood. He was already unstable and labile, just as you said, but that made him go totally insane."

"What are you?"

"The person who saved you," His eyes were sharp when he spoke. "I'm the one who killed the man who was about to kill you, the bloodthirsty monster he talked about."

"Dick you're not. You just lost your mind but I'll get you normal again," Bruce toke Dick by his shoulder and pulled him into an embrace. "I'll turn your eyes back to normal, full of love like they always were."

The boy did not struggle against the embrace or came back at the man's words. He just laid in his arms, numbed body, closed eyes.

Bruce noticed Dick was no longer "awake". His body felt limp and his breath had reached a frequency what told the man he was sleeping. No wonder, the boy had still too less blood. he laid the boy back into his bed and left the room.

"You can come in but he's back to sleep. You better not wake him up." Bruce said to the girl before he walked down the hallway.

-\/-

Bruce entered the Batcave and had himself dressed as Batman. He sat down before his giant ass computer screen and contact the Watchtower.

"Green Arrow here." Green Arrow appeared on the screen, clearly surprised to see Batman, their leader, on his screen. "Can I help?"

"Is Superman there?" The dark man asked.

"Yeah I'll call him for you." Green Arrow disappeared from the screen but was soon replaced by Superman.

"Can I help you?" Superman was just as surprised as Green Arrow was about Batman's sudden call, what was clearly not for a mission, other words, totally new for Batman.

"Can you come to my cave?"

"You ask me to come to your cave? The place only Robin was allowed in?"

The use of Robin's name made Batman clearly angry. "Just come!" Batman growled as he cut the line and prepared the transporter for Superman.

Superman appeared in the Batcave via the transporter and walked up to Batman looking around himself in amazement. "What is this place? It looks even bigger than the Watchtower," Superman saw that Batman was everything but into to talking about something useless as knowing the size of his secret cave. "What is so important?" he asked the man who now narrowed his eyes.

"It's about Robin,"

An "Oh, no!" shot through Superman's head as he guessed what was going on. "What happened?" he asked the black dressed man.

"He lost his mind, he's gone mental, _insane_."

Even worse than the man had guessed. "What? What do you mean."

"He tried to kill himself for God's sake!" Superman's eyes widen. "And his health is bad too. He's vomiting three times at school daily. He had hid it for me for so long but he had vomit blood in the class and went totally nuts. He's picked up by an ambulance and his friend told me what happened." There was a long silence between the two, Superman not knowing what to say.

"H-how did he tried to kill himself and why?" Was the only thing Superman could think of to ask.

"I'm not sure. He says he enjoys the pain of cutting himself, hurting himself." Batman took off his cowl showing a worried face, a deeply worried face.

"Where is he now?"

"Still in the hospital. But he needs more help. He needs a psychologist, someone who can talk sense into him."

"he doesn't listen to you?"

"He keeps on saying that Robin is dead and Dick is dying inside?"

"He speaks in third person about himself?"

"He claims to be not Dick, he keeps on saying he have Dick caged and that he's dying. He's confusing me badly."

"So what is my role in this?"

"He needs a psychologist but that person should need to know the whole story, inclusive the whole Robin and Justice League part. I don't know if I can trust any normal psychologist enough to tell. Can you help me?"

"Err," Batman saw the man had no answer ready yet and sat down before his computer.

He hacked into the hospital camera's and they showed him the room where Dick laid in. "He's still asleep and Emma is watching him." Batman turned back to Superman.

"Maybe J'onn can help. He's not a psychologist but he can find out what's wrong with his head." Superman looked at the boy sleeping peacefully. He could not believe this boy was insane, he has always been such a well-trained and a collected boy. Superman was one of the less member who though that Robin should have had to keep his hero static. Though too many said it was not acceptable and he had to be forbidden of ever being a hero again. He was too labile, they said.

"I guess that is our only option left." Batman looked up to Superman who had sunk away in thoughts looking at the screen.

"J'onn is not on earth right now so he cannot come to help right away." Batman looked up to Superman who still looked at the screen.

Somebody entered the room. "Who's that?" Batman's eyes narrowed in distrust. It was a long blond hair woman with a chic looking business suit with a rather short skirt. She wore beautiful polished high heels and had glasses what made her look smart and sharp minded. Her blond hair was rolled up to a high knot and she walked up to Emma. They talked. Too bad the security system in the hospital had no audio function so there was no way to hear what they were saying.

After a talk Emma rose and left the room leaving the woman alone with Dick. "I'm going there!" Batman rose but Superman pushed him back in the chair.

"You'll never be on time. How about watching this," He said pointing at the screen.

The woman sat next to Dick on his bed causing him to wake up. she talked to him and he talk back. She seemed question him as she wrote down this what were supposed to be answers.

"See, she's most likely the hospital psychologist."

"Dick…" Batman whispered as suddenly the boy looked up to the camera. The two were more than surprised by this, despised the fact he knew were the camera was without even looking around for it. "I've bugged him! How could I forget that!" Batman suddenly exclaimed making the krypton look up from the screen to the man.

"You've bugged your own son?" Superman asked in disbelieve.

"No matter what Justice League says he's still the Boy Wonder. He's been kidnapped before, not letting _that _happen again."

"That?"

Batman took out a device of his utility belt. "They almost killed him. I had token too long to find him and they had already tortured the kid for over an hour. Ever since I've bugged him, he does not know. I've never had to use it before but now would be a good time."

He turned on the device as they could hear Dick's voice. -"He's looking, I know it."-

-"Who's that he, you talk about?"- they heard a woman's voice what matched the moving lips from the psychologist on the screen.

-"The Bat of course,"- the boys eyes were glued on the camera.

-"The bat? An animal?"-

-"He's not near an animal,"- the boy sniggered. -"Far, far from an animal," He repeated himself as he finally released the camera from his long lasting gaze.

-"Dick, are you scared of bats?"- the woman asked.

-"No,"- the boy answered shortly.

-"Scared of being watched."-

-"No, used to it,"- the woman frowned.

-"Then why do you think a bat would watch you by camera?"-

-"No, not _a _bat. _The_ Bat,"- the boy laughed knowing he puzzled the woman.

The woman weaved off the not understandable topic and got back to the old one. -"Can you tell me why you cut yourself?"-

"See, psychologist." Superman got an "Shut the hell up" glare of the man next to him.

-"Because I love the pain,"- the boy answered casually.

-"The pain…"- the woman repeated as she wrote things down. –"You love it? Why? Does it makes you feel good?"-

-"It is sweet, pain is sweet. You know, pains jolts are stronger that when you come."-

The psychologist looked up surprised at the fact he compared pain with sex. -"No, no I did not know that."-

-"Wanna try?"- the boy said coming closer to the woman who moved away from the boy.

-"Err, no thanks."-

-"Come on, it'll be fun,"- the boy smirked coming out of his bed.

"I'm off," Batman rose from his chair.

"What?"

"This is going the wrong way. Dick is mental, who knows what he'll do to that woman," Batman said just before he closed the Batmobile's door and drove away with high speed.

Superman could now no longer hear what Dick said but he saw the boy talking and approaching the woman who had raised to get away from the boy.

-"I've ripped open a man with bare hands but I can go gentle on you."- Batman could only hear the boy now as he saw the hospital come into sight.

_Please Dick, don't do anything to her. _Batman though as he (cowl on) ran into the hospital.

As Batman entered the room Dick already sat on the woman.

"P-please stop."

"You know, I'm kind of curious. Have you ever killed somebody? Do you deserve life? Let's find out," The boy dug his fingers into the woman's arm receiving a yelp but was tore of her by Batman.

"Dick!" Dick just licked his fingers clean from her blood.

"Nah, you deserves living. Your blood is not that sweet." The woman looked pale at the boy in Batman hands.

"I-is he that bat?" she asked.

The boy's eyes suddenly got unfocused and fall to the ground just before the woman's feet who had just sit up. Batman had knocked him out. "Don't go in the same room with him if you're alone. Nobody here should" Batman lifted up the boy and laid him in his bed. "He's unpredictable."

He walked back to the psychologist and held his hand out to help her back to her feet. "T-thanks." She still sounded shaky.

"You found something out about him?"

"No, as far as I've talked to him he makes no sense. He keeps on saying incoherent things. All I can say that this kid is nuts, a psychopath, completely insane. His reasons are unbelievable and his mind is messed up. Or this boy is not just an 14 year old or he's ready to be locked up."

"I was already afraid of that."

"You know this boy. What is he to you?"

"Just someone from my past. He was a good and well-mannered boy. Somehow he went nuts, he totally lost it and I just don't know how to fix it." Batman looked at the boy. "You have any idea? A way to make him normal again?" his eyes found their way back to the woman.

"N-no, sorry. You need somebody for the serious cases. I'm just for teens who are suicidal."

"That is not my business. That's for his father."

"May I ask you something?"

"Hm? Sure. But I can't promise answers." The man rose an eyebrow.

"What happened to Robin, the Boy Wonder. He disappeared four months ago."

"Let's keep it on that he moved to his own way. I hope he'll return soon." Batman said before leaving the room with the woman on his heels. Though she went the other way when they came down the hallway.

"I'll hope Robin comes back." She said as good bye wish.

"I hope so too." Batman muttered before he disappeared towards the exit.

After a few minutes Batman arrived at the Batcave with Superman still waiting for him. The car stopped at the exact same place as it had stand the whole time and the door opened and Batman jumped out of it. As he land the cape cover his body causing to make him look like a coiled up bat and he walked up to Superman like that.

"I saw what you did. Was it not too harsh to knock him out like that?"

"Don't question my acts please." Batman said giving his usual Batglare. "How long before J'onn will be here?"

"It can take up to a few days."

"There should be a way to control him for so long. Someone who…" Batman trailed off thinking in himself.

"Master Bruce you have returned, can I-" Alfred walked down the stairs but stopped his talk as he saw Superman stand in the cave.

"It's okay, he knows." Bruce said clearly still thinking.

"Can I help you both with some tea and cookies?" Alfred asked polite.

"Just tea please." Batman said roaming through the cave thinking deep.

Alfred turned to Superman awaiting an answer. "Oh, err, some tea is good enough." Superman answered not used to be served like that.

Alfred disappeared from the scene and Batman started to think out loud. "Ever since Robin was no longer allowed… he ate less… though Alfred saw him often enough train as he usually did… "Robin died"… almost all of it has something to do with Robin… he could not have gone insane of not seeing his friends, could he?" Batman now looked up to Superman who just shrugged, he had no idea how the little protégé of his worked.

"M'gann, she may can help. And maybe seeing his friends would make him feel better," Batman said a bit too light for Superman's liking.

"Maybe it drives him even more crazy. You just can't be sure," the man of steel said.

"I'll try to talk about it with him. Talking about his friends would trigger him as it really does so much to him," Batman said looking at the stairs as he saw Alfred coming down with some tea for the both two heroes. "Thanks Alfred." Batman took the tea and turned to Superman who did the same.

"I guess my role is played. I'll be leaving now. I know how much you appreciate silence," Batman smirked a bit at the Kryptonian's words.

"Thanks for all the help. Even I need some help sometimes," Batman said preparing the Zeta Beam for Superman's departure.

"Bruce," The man looked up by the use of his real name by the Kryptonian. "We may have to consider to bring Dick back to Robin," the words sounded lose and unsure though Batman smiled at those words.

The man disappeared and the silence had returned to the cave as Batman looked at Alfred. "I guess the war will start tomorrow." He said and started to redress to Bruce.

**So, are you guys shocked on how Dick have changed? **

**Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess who's back! **

**A new Chapter! Enjoy ~**

Bruce entered Dick's room. There were no nurses and the boy sat on the side of his bed.

_He's awake. _Batman thought to himself as he walked up to the boy as he suddenly heard a painful groan came from the boy. His eyes widen and now ran to the boy seeing him with a scissors stabbed into his, with blood covered, wrist.

"Dick!" the boy looked up face smudged with blood.

"Oh, You're here. I wanted to show you something," He boy said with a smile.

The boy lift his wrist up to the man pulling the lose cut skin apart showing a bone, creaked up. "Look, it's cloven."

The man became pale. "Dick, did you do that to yourself?" the boy nodded happily as if he had just showed something to be proud of. "Why?"

"Don't know," the boy shrugged. "Just felt like it. They had forgotten to take the scissor with them. Could not let that chance pass by."

"D-Dick, why do you keep on hurting yourself? Don't do that please," the older hero in civvies sat down next the boy carefully taking the scissor out of the boy's right hand. The boy did not answer. "Dick, would you like to see your friends again?"

"Emma can't come now, she's at school right now."

"I mean Robin's friends."

The boy looked up to the man. "Why? He's dead anyway. I'm not their friend."

"You don't need to see them. I just though you would like it to see them."

The boy seemed to think for a second. "Nah, don't need to see them. They would only freak anyway seeing his friend had died."

"It'll do you good. I've got a wheelchair for you so you don't need to walk."

"I can walk perfectly fine," Bruce smiled.

"Good, come with me. No reason to stay here," Bruce said reaching out a hand but Dick did not except it. He just looked up to the man. "Come," Bruce repeated himself.

"They'll never let me go. They know I'm insane," The boy said talking about the nurses.

"They know I'm taking you with me for a while." The man told hand still hanging.

"You'll send me back?"

"If it goes wrong I'll do."

The boy looked at the scissor in the man's hand knowing he would not get it back and sighed. "Okay, I'll come," The boy finally took the hand and followed the man to the car waiting for them outside.

Alfred was in the car as driver (as always) and the two male entered the car and drove away.

"You told them who I really am?" the boy asked starting at his own hands resting on his lap.

"No. So we'll change into Batman and Robin as soon we're at home."

"Robin…" he said with an almost sarcastic voice. "Never though his name would be ever used again. Seems like dead are not so fast forgotten as I thought." The boy spoke in bitter words.

"He's not dead," Bruce said with suppressed anger. "You should not talk about him like that."

The boy looked up, smirk across his face. "But Bruce, you're one of the persons who killed him," He said in a too happy voice.

"I did not kill him!"

"You did! You did not save him from the verdict and they killed him. They _all _did," The boys smirk grew bigger. "And in the end you killed the wrong person. I'm still here, the bloodthirsty monster and the hero is gone," The boy laughed though it almost sound sad. "It's almost sad, isn't it? Killing one of the best sidekicks instead of the real culprit."

Bruce laid his hand right hand on Dick's hands who still rest on his lap. "Dick, you're not a monster nor a culprit. You're just," the man though for a second. "You're just labile," His last words were spoken less loud hoping it would not hurt the younger boy.

The boy looked down to Bruce's hand laying on his. "You're right about me being labile. Though you still don't understand."

"Then tell me."

"I'm going to die anyway. Either I kill myself or you do it."

"I won't kill you!" Bruce almost shout out in disbelieve.

"And what if I beg you?"

"Dick!"

The boy released the seatbelt and suddenly moved up to the man almost sitting on his lap. "Please, kill me."

"No!"

"I love the pain, please give me the pleasure of the pain of my father killing me."

"NO!"

The boy slipped his hand into the man's pocked and got out a batarang. "This is sharp enough to kill me slowly. Here, kill me," he placed the sharp weapon into the man's hands.

"No, I won't kill you!"

The boy suddenly grabbed the man's jacked pulling him closer. "Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me! Kill me! Kill me! KILL ME!" the man hit the boy into his face hard enough to make him fall to the floor of the car. "Yes," the boy said in a rather airily voice.

"No! I. WON'T. KILL. YOU!"

The boy turned his face back to the man. "Than just hurt me. Torment me, torture me!"

"No I won't hurt you!" the boy started crawling up to the man's lap.

"Than just hit me again," The boy was now back on eye height again. His eyes were beaming, he seemed so happy.

"No I won't hit you," The boy now took the man's hand with both hands bringing it up to his face.

"Your hand is so strong," The boy laid his head into the hand with eyes closed. "It could easily crush my face," The boys eyes suddenly shot open showing clear and full with color eyes begging for pain.

Bruce's breath had become faster and heavily. Dick, no, _this kid _was freaking him out. "Dick, I won't crush your face."

The black haired boy frowned. The boy moved closer to the man's limp body. He was keeping his body as less tensed as possible avoiding any way of hurting the boy. Suddenly Dick kissed the man on his lips.

The man's eyes widen at the sudden and unexpected act of the boy as he full automatically tensed and pushed the boy of him hard. The boy flew with his back and his head harshly against the back of the drives seat gaining a yelp and fall to the floor once again. Than laughter followed from the floor.

"Yes, that is what I meant!" the boy got from the floor, one eye closed in pain and a big smirk on his face. "Throw me again!" then Bruce snapped.

"Stop this!" he growled furious grabbing the boy by his throat. He pulled the boy closer still holding him tightly by his throat receiving choking sounds from the boy. "You make me crazy! I'll say it just one more time. I! WON'T! KILL! YOU!" the man yelled into the boy's face, putting weight on every single word he spoke.

Though his words the boy just smirked as the man had the boy still by his throat triggering the Bruce even more. "What are you smiling about!" he tighten the grip on his throat causing the boy to wince more.

"SPEAK, GOD DAMN IT!" he was now almost crushing the boy's throat to porridge but the door of the car swung open and the man faced his butler.

"Master Bruce!" Bruce looked at his hand who kept a boy captured, who's body had become limp and face paler than it ever has been.

He released the boy, shocked and saw the body fall down to the floor. This time no laugh, just coughing. Hard, deep, serious coughing. Bruce looked back to Alfred's concern face as he panted.

"Why!" the boy suddenly spoke up as the two man now looked down. "You almost had me! Why did you stop!" The air chirped as it made its way down the bit crushed throat of the boy. Though the loud words the boy could not move, his body was to limp, he had been gone to fare to move.

Bruce lifted up the boy and laid him down on the backseat leaning over him giving him the "kiss of life". The boy wanted to struggle but his body did not allow that kind of movement. After a good two minutes breathing into the young boy his breath has turned normal. Bruce stopped breathing into the boy and got a small gadget from Batman and held it before Dick's nose.

"What is that?" suddenly a little gas cloud came from the gadget and made Dick fall asleep within a second.

"That should keep him from freaking me out." Bruce said letting the boy sit up straight and fasted the seatbelt around him. He let the boy lean against the closed door so he would not hang into the seatbelt like a dead person would.

"I see we're ready to finish our travel?" Alfred asked as Bruce nodded and fasted his own seatbelt. Alfred closed the door and got back behind the wheel. He started the motor and started to drive.

"Thanks Alfred." Bruce said after a long silence in the car.

"Thanks for what?"

"Keeping me from actually killing Dick."

"Would you really have, master Bruce?"

"I'm afraid so. His words made me go crazy, the way he laughed, the way he acted, it all made me lose it. He made me lose total control. Was this feeling of me similar to Dick's when he went mental?" Bruce caressed the side of Dick's face. "Is this how you felt all that time?" Bruce's question felt to deaf ears.

-\/-

The team was surprised to see the Batmobile enter the cave. Normally he would use the transporter to get into the cave, unless there was a reason for him not wanting to be called around the cave.

Batman got out of the car facing the group of curious teens. "I brought somebody with me." he said calmly.

"My god! You have a new protégé!" Wally blundered out too fast, imminently covering his mount.

"No." Batman said shortly. "You can all see who it is but I first need to explain a few things to you, please don't be shocked."

"Shocked?" M'gann said concern by Batman's words.

"You guys asked me more than often how Robin was doing. I really believed he was okay but he is not," The atmosphere became instantly heavy. "Robin has gone insane. He's completely mental."

The group's eyes widen clearly shocked by his words. "But how? What does he do?"

"He tries to kill himself, he tiered to lure me in into killing him. Today he almost succeeded," A hard swallow from the group. "You may want to know Robin's real name is Dick. That would make his words a bit more clear to you," Batman turned to his car and lifted out a boy who seemed exactly the same as Robin always did when he was still with them except for there were no glasses but a mask.

The boy was sleeping judged by the leak of movement and the fact Batman carried the boy to the other room and laid him on the couch.

"I had to put him to sleep because with the state he was in, a ride of fifteen minutes made me almost kill him, let alone what a ride of a hour could made me able to do." Batman said sitting next to Robin as the group also gathered around the boy.

A groan told the group he was waking up. his eyes opened and saw six faces looking down on him. He did not spoke but his thoughts start running. M'gann jumped away from the boy getting everybody's attention.

"He's crazy!" M'gann pointed at the boy backing away from him.

"What are you talking about Megan? This is Robin remember," Kaldur said but the girl shook her head.

"No, that is not Robin," the group looked at her confused.

"She's right. This is no longer Robin. There is nothing of Dick left in him," The group looked at Batman surprised that he actually though Robin was gone that far.

"Then why bringing him here?" Artemis asked.

"I hoped seeing you maybe helped him remember who he is. And if not I hoped M'gann could help me. J'onn is gone for a long time and I want somebody to look into his head to see what's wrong."

The team now looked at green skinned martian. "Err," she flew a bit closer but stopped half way. "It's not normal what's coming from that boy."

"Dick, you're awake, aren't you?" Batman now focused on the boy.

"Yes I am," He said as the teens almost jumped at his sudden clear and sharp spoken words. The boy pulled his feet back to his body, turning and placing his feet back to the ground. He sat. A wide smirk appeared on his face. He looked around himself seeing all curious faces. He laughed. "We both got our wishes," The teens watch the boy confused. "You got me here and I've got prove that I'm a monster," Batman frowned but said no word. "Look at them watching me, waiting to see my claws," The boy laughed.

He got up. smiling widely. M'gann kept her distance. "You want to see my sate?" the boy smiled almost like an innocent child. Batman frowned even more, he really disliked this all.

The boy held up his left arm and he rolled down his sleeve showing a bandage. He untied his arm and reviled a deep cloven arm with a cloven bone visible. The teens gasped. "And I enjoyed it!" the boy said proudly.

"Robin, stop this," Batman was the first to speak up, in a calm and firm voice.

"I told you many times before. Robin is _dead_! So stop calling me like that. Forget him, forget the dead," The boy sounded surprisingly serious.

"Robin is dead?" Wally repeated his words questionably. "What do you mean?"

"The reason for me being a monster. I killed two and a half person." The teens looked at the two fingers he held up. "You could say, just two." He words made no sense to the teens. "First I killed the man who tried to kill Batman. The second person I killed was Robin, though he was half dead already so you could count him as a half. And third, I almost killed Dick. I'm _this _far from ending him." He showed a little space between his fingers telling the teens who far he was.

"You claimed to have killed Robin, but how come Dick still exist?" Kaldur asked the boy.

"You don't get it. You're just like Batman. Robin is apart from Dick. I killed the Robin inside this body and Dick is almost done too. Why do you think I'm the one in charge?" there was a silence making clear the teens were still puzzled. "Ever since my parents fall to death right in front of my eyes I've came to life. The person who wants to kill every single person who is not worth living. I'm bloodthirsty and an insane monster. Dick and Robin though were strong enough to keep me locked far way. But when somebody almost killed my new father I broke free. I killed him and drank his sweet sinned blood. After the Justice League forbid Robin to exist he almost died, Dick tried hard to keep him alive but I finished him. Dick was too weak to keep me out of his head and slowly he went more and more insane. He started to like hurting himself and his health run down fast. He became so sick that he vomited blood and the scene familiar to Robin's death made him snap. He lost control and I took over. I've tried many times to kill this body and Dick with it."

"Why would you do that!" Wally asked the question what was on everybody's mind.

"Because Dick thinks he does not deserve to live. He says it was his fault that his parents were killed so I'll kill him. I'll kill him just like everybody else who's not worth living."

"He did not kill his parents!" Batman got now the attention of the boy. Somehow Batman had finally assumed he was not Dick anymore.

"You had to tell him that long before he was gone. That might had saved him from going insane." The boy said laughing out loud like a possessed person.

"M'gann can you please get into his mind to see what happened?" Batman looked at the girl and she could see concern on his face. That was the first time _ever _that she had seen any emotion like that on his face. "Please."

The girl nodded and floated cross-legged in the air closing her eyes. "Enter," She said I a hum and her eyes became white.

The boy jolted in pain as he fell to his knees. "My head," He groaned holding it.

_Please, get him back. _Batman thought to himself.

**So that was chapter 3 for yah people! I hoped you guys liked it.**

**If I could I would have uploaded another chapter from my other stories… but it's my birthday tomorrow (Yeah April fool. I know…) And guess what… my friends are here to party this noon and tomorrow there are family who I need to feed cake… so I'm too busy to feed your story apatite. Sorry T,T**

**I might even be too busy to watch the new Young Justice episode… nah, I always make time for that. XD**

**Anyway, please tell me if you liked the chapter. Would be a very welcome birthday gift :D  
>~Godismetons<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update. My life is kind of a mess right now.**

I entered his mind. It was dark and the first thing I could see was Dick, without mask. He sat on the ground chained down with giant chains around his neck, arms, feet and middle. The boy was full with cuts and seemed not to see me.

Then another Dick appeared. One with dark, cold and dead eyes. He stood behind the other Dick. He held him in a headlock and had in his free hand a knife. He was also filled with cuts though his cuts did not bleed.

The standing Dick smirked as he moved the knife by his cheek making a cut. The boy yelped as he did and the blood run down his face. She noticed the same cut appeared on the boy holding the knife but it still didn't bleed.

The Dick with darks eyes kept on cutting the boy endlessly when I realized that this had been going like this for a long time. I looked further.

I saw a glass wall with something behind it. I came closer and saw that something was Robin. The boy in suit laid with his back to me. He did not move and seemed not to be breathing anymore.

"_Robin is dead,"_ Dick's voice echoed through my head. _Could it be?_ I looked further. Now I saw something what made me jump. My eyes fell on a half Batman and a half person I did not recognize. Could that be Batman's secret identity? I came closer to the man in a glass cadge, no it was more like a showcase. I noticed that the man didn't breath and I could feel a real soft heartbeat come from the man. He was dying.

I turned back to the two Dick's. I had finished the whole round through the place I had ended up in and saw the caged Dick cry. He was looking at Batman/whoever that man was.

"He's dead, leave it," The other Dick was the first to speak up. His words were cold, dark and so painful. The dark eyes boy let go of Dick and watched how his body felt to the ground. The boy coiled up as far he could with the chains all around him and cried loud and heard breaking cries.

"Wait, he's not dead yet!" I spoke up. Suddenly I became visible for the two.

"So there you are," The dark eyed boy clearly recognized me.

"Megan?" Dick looked up. "What do you mean; he's not dead?"

"I can still hear his heart." I told the boy and suddenly something changed. The dark eyed boy backed off and the dark atmosphere was lifted. Suddenly I could see where I was. Two rooms. One homey and filled with pictures of that man who I thought to be Batman's secret identity and one room like a cave, filled with all kind of equipment.

I was in the homey room and the glass wall separated this room from the cave like one in which Robin lied on the ground, lifelessly.

-\ POV off/-

Robin suddenly gasped. The teens were surprised by the sudden activity of the boy. The boy looked up, looking at Batman shock written all over his face. He took off his mask showing his wide but unfocussed eyes. He ran to Batman and leaned against him as if he wanted to embrace him but placed his hands on the man's chest.

"Bruce, breath!" The sudden shout made Batman frown.

"Robin, I _am _breathing," He said eyebrow raised and still a bit stunned by the fact Robin just exclaimed his real name.

"BREATH!" Robin clearly hadn't heard Batman.

"Robin! snap out of it!"

"No! You can't die on me! Not you too!" tears ran down the boy's face. "Y-you're all I have left," The boy cried heartbreaking cries as tears streamed down his face. "Please," his voice crack between the sobs. "Please don't leave me here alone."

Batman laid his hand on the boy's back and head holding him tight against his chest. "I would never leave you alone, you know that," Batman had already figured he did not hear him but still, he could try.

Suddenly the boy burst out of his father's embrace and fell backward as if somebody was pulling him and a sudden loud yelp made the group tense. And then the boy's body went completely limp.

-\POV on/-

I saw Dick running to his father in the showcase like caged and he started to scream to it.

"Bruce, breath!" he shouted at the lifeless body behind glass. No reaction. The boy's eyes widen. "BREATH!" he yelled even harder.

I laid my hand on his shoulder. "He'll be okay," But it seemed that the boy didn't hear me

"No! You can't die on me! not you too!" Tears ran down the boy's face. "Y-you're all I have left," The boy cried heartbreaking cries as tears streamed down his face. "Please," his voice crack between the sobs. "Please don't leave me here alone."

My heart broke in pieces as I saw the boy cry to the man, who's worth so much for him, dying. It was not Just Batman/ Bruce who was dying, Dick was also dying, with him.

"You're not getting him back!" the dark eyed Dick spoke up. "He's going to die and you'll go with him!" the boy grabbed Dick by his collar and threw him backwards. He held up the knife and stabbed him into his heart.

Dick yelped painfully as I heard a creak behind me. I looked back and saw the showcase was bursting. I couldn't Batman's heart anymore. He was dead. I returned to watch the two Dick's as I saw the brighter eyed Dick became pale. He was dying too. I _had _to do something. But what!

I ran up to the dark eyed Dick and kicked him of the other Dick. "Leave him alone!"

Dick's feet scraped over the floor as he flew back and he came to a halt. "Oh, you didn't."

I crouched down by Dick and caressed his hair. "I should be able to heal him, I did defeated Psimon." I started to think him back to life and so it happened. The boy coughed and looked up to me with his bright blue eyes.

I started now to think Batman/Bruce back to life. I could hear his heart getting back a normal rhythm and low heavy breaths coming from his lips.

Dick got more color back in his face as he started to smile. "Dad!" he ran up to Batman and the showcase opened. The man got out and Dick flew into his arms. Somehow Dick seemed smaller than he usually was.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! No! No! Nooo!" The dark eyes boy walked up to me furious. "You ruined everything! I finally had him dead and then you bring him _and _his dad back to life!"

I smiled, I made the chains, in which Dick had been locked in, chained the dark eyes boy. He started to rant and rave, moving like crazy to get free.

I walked up to the glass wall and crouched down on the place where Robin was close by. She turned the boy around with her telekinesis power showing the boy lifeless face. The boy looked beaten up badly. I thought him back to life too but this time it did not work that well. He _did _came back to life but the boy seemed still half dead.

"Robin," the wall disappeared and I got to the boy. "Robin, you're okay?"

"No, I'm afraid I'm not," I was puzzled by his words. "You fixed this now but it won't take long before Dick loses it again," Robin looked at Dick hugging his father with tears of joy rolling down. "Taking us apart will eventually drive him to insanity. Sooner or later, this walking bomb will go off."

"But I can fix it again then, can't I?"

"No, I'm afraid the next time or maybe the third time it will make him permanently insane. I don't want to brag or something but without me Dick is just labile, he needs me, he needs being a hero to keep his head clear and straight. By taking me away they half killed Dick."

"I guess this will be my leave than," I said raising leaving the boy alone on the ground.

"Would you please ask Batman to save me _and _Dick. I know what I've done was wrong and more than just sick but this won't end up pretty like this," I nodded. "Oh, and tell him that I was so proud to be his protégé and his son."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "Y-yes, yes I will," I saw the wall of glass reappear and I left.

-\ POV off/-

Everything seemed to go wrong with the boy what could possible go wrong. The boy started to scream, roll, kicking, cry, cursing, laughing and even more.

Batman tried hard to get the boy from moving too hard and hurting himself by pushing him down on the floor.

"Dad!" he exclaimed suddenly very happy. "You've ruined everything!" he screamed furiously and started to move widely as if he tried to escape robes what tied him down. He moved so wildly that he even hit Batman, harsh, many times while he tried hard to keep him on the ground.

Suddenly his body became limp. "No, I'm afraid I'm not." A sudden calm en recognizable voice said.

"Robin," Wally said knowing the voice what came from the boys lips.

Suddenly he started to scream again, struggle and he almost pulled out his hair if it was not for Batman keeping him from doing so.

M'gann opened her eyes and the exact same moment Dick stopped moving completely. The boy's eyes became focused again as he started to blink much against the, for him, sudden sharp light.

"What? Batman?" the boy rose to a sitting position. He panted.

"You're yourself again?" Batman asked and received a sweet and really Dick like smile.

"Yes, yes I am," The boy sounded relived. His eyes were back to the normal bright and full of love and the colors Batman was used to.

"Wait," M'gann spoke up. "This is only temporary."

"Wait, what! Temporary! How do you know that?" Batman's attention went from Dick to the Martian.

"Robin told me" she said casually.

Batman looked at Dick who just shrugged. "I don't know a thing."

"Dick, you're yourself again, right?" Batman asked confused.

"Yes but I have no idea what Robin have told her." Batman rose an eyebrow. The boy looked away. "W-we're kind of two different persons in my head," The boy said a bit ashamed of his "weird" way of thinking. He knew he was not normal and maybe even a bit messed up but talking about it didn't made it any better.

Batman could see Dick felt troubled by the way he though. "It's okay Dick," He whispered placing his hand on his head. He turned to M'gann. "He told you more?"

"I think he wants me to tell you alone."

"That's okay. Come we'll talk in another room," Batman said as he left the rest of the team alone with Dick. "So what did he say?" Batman asked as he had the door closed probably and had turned around.

"He asked me to ask you to save him _and _Dick. He said he knew that what he had done was wrong and sick but he said it won't end up pretty if you won't help him." She said leaning against the wall with her back as if she needed support for what came next.

"I guess brining Robin back is the only way. But it was the Justice League's choice."

"He also said that I had to tell you that he was really proud to be your protégé and your son," the girl spoke, suppressing her tears. Why did it sounded so much like a good bye?

"Thanks for telling me. Now go enjoy Dick for now he is still normal. I'll have my chat with the Justice League about what you've found out," Batman walked away with rather high speed. But he was still too slow. M'gann had already noticed the high running emotions coming from the man but she told herself it would be rude to think about it if the man clearly tried to hide it.

The girl got back into the room and found the team upon Dick hugging him like crazy. The girl smiled at the sight.

"Guy's you're crushing me," the boy tried to push the three guys and one girl of him but with no success. "Let me go!"

"Don't think so!" Wally squished the boy a bit harder. "We've waited too long for this. We actually thought we would never see you again."

The green skinned girl could not help herself but join the group hug as the little boy finally collapsed under the weight of the group and fall to the ground. The teens now got of him to look at the results of their, apparently to heavy, hug.

The boy sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Guys, I've missed you too but this goes too far. I can't carry you all at once." The boy smiled.

The rest of the group sat down by the boy. "Say, what do you want to do with the time you can spend with us?" Superboy asked.

The boy looked down, thinking deeply. "So much to do and so less time," The boy mumbled thinking of all the things he could do with his friends.

**It's short, I know. Sorry for that :(**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it. And I'll try to update faster next time :D**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, Here's the (rather) quick update! :D (sorry but I'm having a hard time to keep up updating one story at a week so it isn't as fast as usual) But it's a really long chapter so you better review! :P**

**On to chapter 5! **

"Just let me explain!" Batman growled at Hawkman.

"No! Batman don't you see? We have already chosen. Robin can't be a hero anymore. You said it yourself; he's just too labile." Hawkman growled back not scared of the Batman's glares.

"I know more now than I did back then! Just call everybody together and we'll talk this over," Batman's glare became even angrier.

The man sighed. "Okay, I'll will call everybody," He said defeated by his leader. He knew going against Batman was no good idea though he thought Batman was just losing it. The man disappeared from the scene to call all the leaguers to gather in the Watchtower.

Batman sighed, he knew they would or not believe him or won't see the seriousness from the situation. He needed something to explain it better.

Batman walked back to the group teens and saw them gaming together. Dick was laughing loudly as he defeated Wally with whatever kind of game they were playing. All he could see on the screen was a big "Loser!" and "Winner!" sign and the cheering Dick and sad looking Wally made him clear by who which sign belonged.

_I can't lose Dick again. _He thought looking at his son having fun like he haven't had ever since he was forbidden to be a hero. _I'm afraid I have to cross my own lines for it._

Batman entered the room getting everybody's attention.

"Batman, what's up?" Dick asked still cheerful of his recent victory.

"Listen Dick," the man started as he sat down. "Hawkman is gathering all Justice League members in the Watchtower and I'm going to get Robin back," The man sounded firm. "But it will cost you."

The boy swallowed. "C-cost me what?" the boy barely dared to ask.

"I know they won't understand the situation you're in so I have to ask M'gann to enter your mind together with the rest of the League and you have to show us what goes on in your mind," The boy suddenly looked extremely uncomfortable.

"I-I don't think I can do that. I don't know all of these people. They don't even know who I am, how can I trust them with my whole life, with my story what made me to what I am now?" The boy said a bit ashamed, fidgeting with his hands in a nervous way.

"I understand it goes against everything I've learned y-"

"They don't even know who I am!" Dick cut his father short hand pointed at his friends. "And I trust them with my life!" the boy rested his hand again as he brought it back to his body. "How can you ask me to trust the people who killed Robin?"

"They did not kill him! They just didn't know how this would affect you, him, whatever!" Batman started to get confused with the "Dick and Robin apart" thing.

"I didn't know what I was doing when I ripped that man apart. So that would make me free too, won't it?"

"Dick, you killed that man!"

"They killed Robin!"

"It is different!"

"You just don't understand!" the boy seemed to suddenly relax and all the tension of anger disappeared from the boy. A calm face looked at Batman. "Batman," his voice suddenly sounded low, calm and collected. "I work different than you think. And I know I've denied that fact for so long but I'm not normal. You can't just witness your parents dead without it leaving a trace. Look at what it made you."

The by standing group teens looked shocked at Batman. They both were orphans!

Robin continued. "It made you a Bat-dressed man who don't like people at all and if it wasn't for me being there you would have-…" the boy stopped. "Anyhow, it made me a boy with three different persons within. I keep Dick from going insane. Creating a hero inside him kept him strong. Kept me strong, kept us strong." The boy looked troubled at the last two sense. "Dang it! It's hard to talk about my mind." The boy scolded at himself.

"Robin, do you trust me?" the man asked his son.

"But of course. The most of all."

"Then would you tell those people your story because I trust them."

The boy thought for a second and sighed. "Okay, I'll show them. _But _in return I want them to be there too to see." Robin pointed his friends. "If the Justice League can know, they can know too. But that will mean they'll know who you are too."

"Believe me, I'll cross all my lines to keep you from insanity," Robin smiled a relieved smile but the smile turned into a tired one and his face turned pale. "You're feeling okay?"

"How late is it?" the boy started to breath heavier and held a fist in front of his mouth.

"Don't know, around 12 o'clock," Batman said looking for a clock in the room they were.

"Crap," The boy mumbled under his breath and left the room.

"Robin?" Batman followed the boy and so did the rest of the team.

They followed the boy to the restroom and found him there vomiting into the toilet. The team watched with concern on their faces how their little friend emptied his stomach without a good reason known.

"You still have this?" Batman asked worried and a bit shocked.

"No, duh," the boy had to stop in his sentence to throw up more. "It won't go over-" the boy was forced to stop again. "-in just a day. It became-" More food left the boy's body"-a habit to me," the boy panted.

"A-a Habit?" M'gann asked in a frighten voice.

The boys stomach dumped a bit more food and calmed down again. The boy leaned against the wall, pale face and still panting. "I'm glad they gave me food this morning after I vomit, otherwise it would have been really painful," The boy said and pushed himself up with the wall.

Dick flushed the toilet and walked to the sink opening the tab. He hanged his mouth underneath it filling it with the fresh cold water.

"Dick, you have any ideas how to stop this circle?"

Dick was done clearing his mouth and shook his head. "I'm afraid I'll vomit four times a day for a long time."

"Four times? Wasn't it three?"

"Three times during school, one time at home."

"You vomit at home too, how did Alfred or I didn't notice that?"

The boy shrugged. "I tried my best to hide it from you and it seems that have succeeded," The boy said rather casually.

"Wait a minute," Artemis thought out loud as all eyes found their way to the blond girl. "On my school is a boy named Richard Grayson. I've heard storied that boy also vomited at school so many times. Is your real name Richard?"

The boy looked a bit surprised but a smile soon replaced the wide eyes. "Y-yeah, Richard is my official name but I'm always called Dick by friends and family."

"That makes you the son of Bruce Wayne, the millionaire!"

The boy smiled a gentle smile. "Well, yes indeed. That makes me him," He said in a well collected voice. That was clearly the voice he used as Richard the son of Bruce, to the press.

The boy shot Bruce a look who just shrugged in answer. "Sure, they'll know it anyway," The man answered.

"That makes him Bruce," Dick said dump pointing backwards at the bat-dressed man behind him. The boy laughed at the "Oooh" faces what were made. "We're just human. No need to look at us like that," Dick laughed.

Batman though did not change. He kept on his "serious" face. "We should go. I think the rest of Justice League will be gathered soon." Batman said as he opened the door of the restroom. "Or you're not finished vomiting yet?" he said in a bit less serious voice.

The boy smiled at the inside joke, made by the bat. "No, I'm done here."

-\/-

There they stood, all leaguers and my ex-team. The eyes of all those people rest on me. I felt so terribly watched and I really disliked that, heavy on the dis. The last time I was here I was cuffed and the verdict took the half of my life. Guess how I feel right now. Yes indeed, crap.

Batman first tried to explain everything by himself but I could see the League was not pleased by it. It was not enough and they did not understand, neither did Batman, maybe that's why he couldn't explain it well enough. I knew it would end up going into my mind. And my timing was perfect.

"Then he'll show you personally how this had come." Batman said with restrained anger in his voice.

All eyes shot back to me, they all wanted to know. I gasped. I felt a panic attack coming up as Batman told me to come. He held me by my arms, almost as if he was introducing a way to shy child.

"M'gann, can you get us in his mind?" The League seemed surprised. I guess they would have never thought Batman would ever let somebody enter my mind, let alone the whole League.

Megan nodded and walked up to the group. "But I need everybody to hold hands, sending so many people into somebody's mind is very hard." Everybody did as the girl said.

"I'll help you if you need that," J'onn reassured the girl gently. The Martian had made an unexpected return as his mission was canceled.

I took a deep breath and nodded to tell the girl I was ready. The girl closed her eyes and started to float. "Enter," She said in a hum and pain run through my head. Suddenly I lost all power in my legs and the rest of my body, causing me to fall to the ground. But the world turned dark before I could feel the hit from the solid ground.

As I reopened my eyes I saw the League in _my _room. They were looking around them and some of them had already made their way up to the glass wall to see Robin.

"How come there is one Robin, one Dick and one other Dick chained?" Flash was the first to ask me as he was most likely the fastest in absorbing this much information at once.

I didn't say a thing, I just stared at the man, pale faced. Then slowly all eyes started to point back at me. That made me freak out. "Stop looking!"

They seemed surprised by my sudden shout. They just did not stopped looking at me. I hid behind Batman/Bruce.

"P-please tell them to stop starting," I asked from behind him.

But before he could say anything Batman walked up to the man. "So I'm one person in your mind, ain't I?" he crouched just a bit so he was on the same height as me looking behind Batman/Bruce.

I nodded. "Yes, he is."

Batman gently pulled me away from behind the man. "You mind explaining why there are three of you in here."

"You already know," I didn't know why I suddenly start to counteract.

"They don't. Plus you haven't told me that yet." I sighed as I let the world disappear. Why did it scare me so much to tell them?

The room fall down and we were covered in the dark. White shadows cased down the invisible floor. We had left Batman/ Bruce, Robin and the other Dick behind in the room.

I made the circus, I've missed so long, appeared and placed the league and team in the tribune which was now empty. I stood before them. "This time there was still only me. I was normal just as all of you."

I walked further away from them and closer to the place where normally a net would be and I looked up at the unmoving trapeze robes. I could hear Batman say "Oh, no," underneath his breath. I guess I was the only one who heard it because no one reacted.

The robes started to move, move as if somebody was using them to swing around. I could feel the cold chills run down everybody's spine. I guess I can hear and feel anything what happen in this world.

My parents became visible swinging through the air. So did a younger version of me. but he just stood at the high platform waiting for his cue.

I turned around seeing all those hero's watching my parents in awestruck. "This was my life," As I spoke the audience started to appear in the tribunes.

I closed my eyes. I knew what was going to happen right behind me. I heard a snap, screams, my name, and a loud crash, bones breaking, a splash of blood shooting over the ground and my own voice crying. I made it all disappear again and as I opened my eyes everything was black again.

I saw that most faces spoke of shock by what they had seen, some of them just hid their feelings but I knew they all were shocked by what they've seen. I knew it was awfully terrible to watch.

"From that moment two things were created inside me. The person who would do anything to avenge the man responsible for my parents death," As I spoke an image of Zucco appeared behind me. "And a person who wanted to bring this man to justice."

I could see Batman starting to really understand what happened. That gave me a good feeling, a feeling of revilement so I went on. I changed the world again into the scene of Batman tied up, up to a board. A man threw a knife at Batman and Robin dropped a sandbag which got hit by the knife and jumped down.

"So Batman got family too? Cute." Zucco, the knife thrower, ran into attack. But the boy simply jumped over the man's fist lending on the man shoulders and jumped off him again. The jump caused the man to fall.

The boy kept on jumping around with Zucco trying to follow the boy as he suddenly grabbed a pole and turned himself around in the air and flew up to the man feet first. The man was sent flying into some circus attributes but got up soon enough.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you any manners?" the man said clearly angry as he rose.

That made the boy snap. He ran onto the man swinging his arm through the air in attempt to hit him but the man dodged and hit the boy in his stomach. I can still feel that hit, it hurt badly.

The man picked up the boy and threw him away and the boy rolled over the ground. There appeared the first hole in the story. I did not know where that man got that juggle pin and the world was half black for the lack of knowledge of that moment. All what was visible was me trying to raise from the ground and suddenly Zucco who reappeared hitting me hard enough with that pin to send me flying.

Again everything went black. Only the voice of Zucco, what was way to close to me, sounded in our ears. "I've watched you take down my brother, Batman. Now it's _your turn _to watch." A moan of tension came from the man as I knew he was about to strike the boy hard but a soaring sound of Batman's cape and a "Huh?" from Zucco followed.

Than a loud hit with a loud groan fallowed by a clearly audible crash. There were more hits and groans telling us that Batman was fighting Zucco.

Finally the sight came back as the boy rose and rubbed his forehead. As he looked up he saw Zucco being threw against a pole with a rope ladder and he started to climb it as he knew he could not defeat the Batman.

As he arrived high up the platform he thought he had lost Batman, looking down to see where Batman could be. Suddenly he noticed Batman behind him. By shock the man fall backwards and Batman was just too late to catch the man's hand as he reached out. He fell down.

The boy came flying through the air with a rope and caught the man and flew with him back up to the platform doping the man against the pol. The man fainted.

The world changed back to the black one with white shadows as everybody faced me not understanding why I had showed them, only Batman seemed to understand.

"At that moment I had made a decision. I did not listen to the person telling me to let him fall to death. I listened to the person who told me to save him, bring him to justice by sending him to the prison," I saw the realization struck the leagues faces. "Robin was born but so was the other me, the one who wanted to kill, kill anyone who didn't deserve to live. Though Robin and I had locked him away, far enough so no word of that person could reach me."

"But at that moment also my life got two purposes, though they were not that strong yet. Batman and Robin were my purpose. I lived to love Batman and to be a hero which Batman could be proud of," I was silence for a few seconds before I spoke again. "That is the reason why there are three of me."

"May I ask something?" The Flash was once again the first to speak up. I just shrugged. "How come you snapped and killed that man?"

I once again changed the world. This time it was at the place the team was captured including me and Batman.

"I knew what was going on," I started to explain as they watch the man walk up to me. "The man knew somehow our greatest fares and wanted to suck them out till you broke."

_He took out a knife and smirked. "Time for the little Bird to beg." __ He ran down the knife over my neck without cutting me. _

"_This is not going to do much." I heard myself saying._

_He suddenly cut into my arm, reaching a painful depth within a spit second. "Feel how sharp?" He licked up my blood from the knife and looked up to me. "Want some?"_

_I did not answer._

_He moved his knife, painted red by my blood, to my mouth. "Lick it or you won't be able to shut your mouth _ever _again." The man command me._

_I did as he said and licked the knife. "You know this blood had to be on the floor back then." My eyes widen. "It taste good, doesn't it? The blood of somebody who doesn't deserve life."_

I felt the eyes of the Justice League and my team fall on me heavy. Surprised by those words.

_He cut me more drawing blood and brought the knife back to my mouth to lick it again. _

"_Now tell me, do you like it?" he asked me again._

_I saw myself looking around to the team and down to the floor as I heard myself say in defeat. "Yes, I do."_

"_I knew you were one of the blood drinkers." _

"_I'm not!"_

_The man laid the flat side of the cold knife at my cheek and started to whisper in my ears. "You're bloodthirsty. You can't deny. You just need to be triggered and you'll become an insane bloodthirsty killer." _

"_That's not true!" _

As I heard myself spoke that I could feel the eyes once again rest on me. They knew it was true. They knew there was such a monster inside me.

"_I'll show you it's true," He made the rope tied around me lose from the wall so he could hold me as hostage holding a new knife to my throat. He brought me to Batman. "Let's trigger it," He held the knife he had cut me with by Batman cutting him deeply in his arm receiving a low and barely hearable groan from the man._

"_I know he's all your world stands on. Losing your real ones created a hidden monster in you, killing your new one makes it break free." As his words went on, the knife came closer to Batman's throat. Going further would kill him._ The whole League knows that.

"_No, stop it please…" I said in a whispering voice. Tears started to run down my face._

_The knife moved further. "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" I heard myself exclaim._

_I kept on screaming as my hands broke free and pulled the knife away just in time. But my scream did not stop. I took down the man and my hands dug into the man's chest ripping of his skin. I kept on going, ripping the man apart. Blood streamed over the floor as I soon enough the man was nothing more than dead in my hands. _

_I saw myself pulling up the body and brought it close to my mouth. I looked at myself drinking the blood as he suddenly went mad. I started to scream, dropping the body on the floor. I held my face causing it to be stained with blood as my body shocked in sudden moves. I grabbed my head higher so the blood stained hair bugled between my fingers with an uninterrupted scream. _

I could hear the group breath heavier as they saw that.

_The screamed run dead as I fall down to the ground, paralyzed, still holding my head._

"_My God! He went mad!" I heard Wally's voice_ and saw the League look at the other Wally.

_Batman freed himself and walked to Wally freeing him and gave him a batarang. "Free the rest." He said as he walked up to the other me._

_He sat down and turned me to my back and I did not move. _

_I gasped a loud breath flipping up and I vomit. Blood coming out my mouth and after a few minutes I stopped. I looked up to Batman._

"_R-Robin," was all he said._

_Tears running down my face as all I did was crying in Batman's arms and coil up._

"_Kaldur would you please call the Justice League for me?" I heard Batman say. A pause. "I don't know what to do anymore." _

"Then you came in," I said simply and looked up to the shocked faces. "Questions?"

"One, what did that man mean with "blood of somebody who don't deserve life"?" Green Lantern John asked me.

I broke eye contact with everybody. "He meant mine, because my parents death is my fault. I should have been dead not them."

"Dick, What makes you think that!" Batman crouched down by me.

"Because if I didn't call the police you wouldn't have showed up and they would have paid eventually. But now we thought it was over and Zucco killed them. And not to forget that I saw someone backstage and I thought it was a lost visitor. My parents told me to never speak to strangers so I didn't say a thing neither told anyone what I saw. It was most likely Zucco sabotaging the robes. If I just hadn't kept quiet," I felt tears run down my face. In this world it was impossible to hid my feelings. They were in my head, in my thoughts. And I can't lie to myself. I couldn't lie to myself.

I started to sob and wiping my tears but they came too fast. "It is all my fault! If I had grabbed them, or told Harley about what I've seen… they could have stopped the show… this all could have been prevented."

"No Dick, it is not. If you didn't call the police they would have beaten up your parents and they would have died a more painful death. Not to forget they would have most likely abuse you or killed you too. You couldn't have known it was Zucco back there, neither could you have known how to react when your parents fell. None of this is your fault. You, your fate brought you to me." The man told me. I saw a few leaguers nodding clearly thinking Batman was right.

"R-really? But what if dad would have won?"

"You can't say for sure what would have happened. All I can say is that you did good. All of what happened is not your fault, it's Zucco's. _He _killed your parents," Batman laid his large father hands upon my head.

"You shouldn't think that you're not worthy to live," Flash suddenly stood next to me. I looked at him with a puzzled face. "You're such a good boy. And since nobody is perfect it doesn't matter you think different from others." He said with his usually goofy smile on.

"Uncle Barry is right," Kid Flash also appeared next to me. "You're the best friend I ever had. How would I ever been able to finish that game if you never taught me how to."

I smiled.

"And you've learned the team much about fighting. You're the first and the best sidekick of all," Kaldur spoke up and walked up to me to also stand by my side. The rest of the team followed him.

My smile grew even bigger. "Guy's you're too good."

"No it's you who's too good for us," Megan smiled upon me.

"How come you guys think so high of me? I'm just a thirteen year old with a screwed up life and mind."

"Because you are so high. You make Batman complete and this team at once," Artemis spoke up.

I smiled, call me a swank pot but I guess their right. I am pretty good for my age. I felt so confident when Batman and my friends were around me. They made me feel good and made me laugh.

"M-more questions?" I barely dared to ask.

"I have one," Hawkwoman spoke up. "Batman told us you will go insane again if we don't give you Robin back but what have Robin to do with keeping you sane?"

"Well, you could say that Robin and the other me are the opposite. Robin want's to save people and the other me want to kill and hurt them. I chose to become Robin and we both locked him up. but without Robin he will creep out and slowly overtake everything the second I weaken. Robin keeps me strong."

"But Robin is you. So you should be able to keep yourself strong," Hawkwoman added.

"No, we're not the same person. I'm just an acrobat who smart enough for an academy on my age. It is Robin who had the keen eye for details, fast moves and the ability to use every gadget Batman makes him."

"Still I think you should be able to do that yourself. It's the same body."

My eyes got unfocused as the words sunk into me. They started to make sense. Suddenly I felt chains appear around my arms as they pulled me down.

"No he's not!" I heard my own voice come from behind me. I felt a kick in my back as I fell forward. "He's just a pathetic little acrobat who killed his own parents."

"That's not true!" Batman's voice ran through the air as he ran op to the boy who stood behind me.

A glass wall rose as I got apart from the rest of the visitors. Batman was hitting the wall in hope to break through it but to no avail.

The other me sat down and pulled me up on his lap. He held me gently and stroke my hair. He started to whisper, whisper the most vitriolic words which seeped into my head. His words fell cold in my heart as I started to believe his words.

Al the new gained energy started to disappear as he kept on whispering. He was taking me down piece by piece. My eyes got unfocused and the world started to shake on its base. It broke down and Megan was clearly troubled.

All the time I saw Batman shout but no word reached till I heard Megan. "He's losing it! His mind, his being, it's all collapsing!"

The glass wall broke and came down and I ended up covered in glass shards. The boy who had me on his lap had disappeared. His spell was spoken over me and it was over. I was brought down and trembled on my own ground.

I was bursting literally, cracks spread all over my body and as I looked at my hands I saw they were crumbling. My eyes widen and panic got to me. I was dying!

"Dick! Stop this!" Batman yelled at me clearly just as much panicking as me. he held me by my upper arm but as soon he touched my skin it crumbled away by his touch. He quickly let go of my arms and watched in shock how my arms fell to the ground and turned into dust.

Tears ran down my face. "I-it's too late. He broke me."

"What did he tell you!"

"Y-you hate me. I'm just in the way. It's Robin who you love, who you're proud of. I'm just his shadow," I looked down at my arm which had developed to dust.

"I'm losing grip. We can't stay any longer or we'll die with him," Megan words made all heroes worried.

"I'll help you M'gann. We'll keep this up a bit longer together. We have to buy Batman more time," J'onn said he started to support his niece.

"Dick that's not true. He lied to you. It is you who I adopted, not Robin. and I'm proud of both of you," He wanted to touch my face but stopped an inch away of it.

I moved my head against his hand but I felt my face crumbled and I backed off. "Dick, I love you," I saw tears run down his face as he saw the half of my face crumble away. "Dick! I love you! Don't listen to his words! You're not a murderer and you _are _my son!"

"R-really?" The tears kept on streaming down over the remaining's of my face, unstoppable.

"Yes of course!" I jumped into a hug as I felt him tense up. I knew I would crumble and fall apart but at least I could be in his arms. He didn't dare to touch me afraid to hurt me more but I just dug my face further into his chest.

"Tell me again," I tighten my grip around him as I felt my body started to fade. "Tell me that you love me."

"I love you." He placed a kiss upon my head and the crumbling stopped. Bruce had broken the spell, the lies.

My head became light and the weariness welled up. I tried to stay awake but the weariness was soon to take over. I felt myself fall further in my father's hands and everything went black.

Everybody was gone and I was all alone. No Robin, no other me, just me, trembled on the ground. Pain flew through my body as I heard my father's voice in the distance. "He have to go to the hospital! He's bleeding!"

**So that was it for now. **

**I used the past of Robin from the series The Batman because I didn't know any other version of Robin's back ground story back then, so I just used that one (still think that was the best Batman series ever made!)**

**The team maybe acted a bit OOC when they were in Dick's head but I just kinda needed and wanted it to happen that way (to make the difference between the confident Dick and the broken Dick clearer)**

**Hope you guys liked it anyways and I also hope you'll all review because I'm somewhere near the point of the story where I didn't finished it yet because of a mega writers block. So you reviews may help me through it :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, *hides behind her laptop***

**I'm soooooo sorry about this late update! I know I told this story was almost done when I uploaded it… it was true and it was written until halfway this chapter.**

**But this is almost the end guys. So I hope you enjoyed this story for so far :D**

**I could make a sick sequel *smiles evilly*. Tell me if you would like that in the reviews!**

**On with the chapter!**

Dick had become unconscious which caused the Martian and followers to lose contact with his mind, giving them a great sweep, wiping them back into reality. They all opened their eyes and saw Dick laying on the ground blood coming from his mouth.

"He have to go to the hospital! He's bleeding!" Batman exclaimed as he lifted up his broken bird. "Prepare the transporter!"

Before Batman could asked twice Flash returned. "Done, give it a moment to charge."

"Can you bring me some water?" before Batman could blink Flash stood before him with a glass of water. "Thanks."

Batman started to fill the boy's mouth with water and tilted his head so the water and blood streamed out of his mouth, into the floor.

"W-what are you doing?" Wally asked with a pale face as he looked at the bloody water being spilled on the ground.

"I try to prevent him from vomiting," Batman said as he let more water run out of the boys mouth. "That would only make his state worse."

"Oh," The red head spoke, face as white as a snow as he watched how the blood steamed out of his best friend into the floor.

"The transporter is almost ready." The Flash spoke up.

Batman rose and walked off with the boy still in his hands. "C-can I come with you?" Wally asked softly. Batman looked over his shoulder.

"One, there can be one person with me and you'll fight out who." He said as he entered the transporter.

The group of teens look at each other. "Wally should go. He's Robin's best friend," Kaldur said. "Just call and tell us all you know as much as you can."

Wally nodded and followed the Bat into the transporter and disappeared.

-\/-

My hearing was the first to return as I heard my father speak. "How do you mean the wound in his stomach has reopened? How!?"

Than the feeling of touch returned to me. I felt something covered my mouth, it blew dry oxygen into my lungs. I also felt a stinging pain in my stomach, guess that was the wound I felt.

"He had a wound in his stomach?" I heard Wally speak in a soft voice. That was new.

"He had vomit so badly that his stomach got tore open, I'm still not sure how it happened. They attached it but he had lost much blood. his stomach had forced out so much. He was still not fully recovered nor had all his blood back but I thought he would be strong enough to be with his friends for a short day. But it seems I was wrong," Batman spoke.

Halfway Batman's explanation I found back the power to open my eyes but that was all I could do. I could not move my body nor speak though I wanted that badly. I wanted to ask if I was okay and what happened.

"It seems like the boy had a hard blow on his stomach as if he had a fight and got hit or fell on his stomach," The doctor said.

Of course, I fell to the ground when Megan entered my head. It must have went open when I hit the ground. But how can I tell them that when I can't talk?

"Wally, have you trained with him?"

"No, we only gamed and before we could do anything else you came in between."

I heard a long stretched hum from the billionaire as he was thinking about the possibilities. _Oh, come on! I fell on my stomach! How can this be hard for you to find out!? You're Batman, for crying out loud, the world greatest detective! How can you not know this!? _I started to scold my father mentally.

"There is a button beside his bed if something goes wrong," I heard the doctor excuse himself.

"He is still bleeding! Why you're leaving!?" I could hear the restrained anger in his voice.

"Because he needs more blood before we can go further with the operation. Otherwise he'll bleed to death in our hands. He needs at least three hours before he have enough blood in his body." The doctor said and closed the door behind him.

It was silence for a moment. And I could hear Wally's pacing in the room.

"I start to think that Dick might have turned to his back." _To my back? _ "It could be possible that when he fell, he fell forward and turned himself around because of the pain?" The man thought out loud to himself

I saw Bruce turning around to me as he noticed that my eyes were wide open. "You're awake?" I could not answer. I just simply followed him with my eyes as he came closer to me. "How you're feeling?"

I wanted to answer somehow but nothing responded. My body felt like it was half dead and all I could do was watch, feel and hear.

"Can you hear me?" I figured since my eyes are the only things I can move I had to make some sort of code. The only problem now is making Bruce understand the code. I thought of blinking twice as a yes and blinking three times as no. So I blinked twice.

I saw his face change into and puzzled one. He reached out and touched my face. "Can you feel me?"

I blinked twice again. He noticed. "Can you speak?" he knew I would answer no, he most likely figured I could not speak after the first time.

I blinked three times. I heard a soft hum from the man.

"I can tell you he can't talk because he won't answer you." Wally came in between but Bruce told him to shut up by placing his hand over his mouth.

"Let see if I understand you right." Bruce started. "You're blond."

I first was a bit confused but that I started to understand where he was going. So I blinked three times.

"You're last grade for math was a A+."

I blink twice.

"You're second name is John."

I blinked twice.

He smiled. "you're hurt?"

I blinked twice.

"Only you stomach?"

I blink three times. Not my whole body hurt but my head did. And I felt so tired and thirsty.

"Oh, You need me to do something?" I saw Wally looking over Bruce's shoulder, face full of ignorance.

I thought about his question, if I would say yes we would end up in a huge guessing game, though my throat was begging for water plus I really wanted to know what happened. And not to forget I want to know if I can be Robin again.

"Dick can you still hear me?" he asked me after he noticed I started to doze off thinking about a good answer or a better way to communicate.

I quickly blinked twice to tell him I could still hear him.

"You don't know what to answer."

I narrowed my eyes, what to answer, it is, kind of… or not? Dang it! I'm just not sure. I decided to enter a new word, hoping Bruce would tag along. I blinked four times.

Bruce frowned. "Was that a no?"

I blinked three times.

"I don't understand the two of you! How the hell do you communicate!?" Wally burst out after the, he would say, too long wait for explanation.

"He was talking with no and yes by blinking. Twice is yes and three times is no," Bruce explained. I saw an obvious "Ooooh" face on Wally as he finally seemed to understand our little conversation. "But he have entered a new word, I don't know yet what it means." Bruce returned to me. "A maybe?"

I blinked once again four times. He frowned again only deeper now. I heard a long and deep exhale coming from the man as he searched for good questions to ask me.

"Wait," he said suddenly instead the expected question. "It was not a no neither a yes, and Maybe is unsure, but it could be close to it, so could the word be close and kind of?"

I wanted to smile as I saw the detective that had taken me under his wing for so long cracking my, I thought not too hard, code. I blinked twice.

Batman smiled proudly as he received my yes. "So you're not sure how to answer my question. You're afraid that we'll end up in a game of guessing?"

I blinked twice.

Bruce hummed again softly. "Okay that about the needing stuff, I'll try to put way of helping in pieces, that would make it easier to narrow down what you want."

I blinked twice as a "okay".

"You need just one thing?"

I blinked three times.

"You two things?"

I blinked twice.

"Is it because you're hurt?"

I blinked four times.

"It's irritated you?"

I blinked four times.

He frowned again.

"Basic need?"

I blinked twice.

"You need to pie!?" Wally came between now he finally could follow the conversation.

I blinked three times.

"You're hungry?"

_Close! _I automatically narrowed my eyes at the small miss he made. I blinked four times.

"You're thirsty?"

I blinked twice.

A sigh. "I don't know if I can give you any," He closed his eyes for a fast thought but opened them very quick and looked at me. "What is your second need? Also a part of hurt?"

I blinked three times.

"You need me to change anything?"

I blinked again three times.

He thought for a second. "You need rest?"

I blinked twice.

"Good, I'll try to find out if I can give you something to drink and you'll rest as long I'm away."

I blinked once again twice as answer.

"I'll be right back," He said before he planted an awkward father kiss on my forehead, which normally would make me protest, and left the room.

I closed my eyes as I suddenly felt like falling, falling away. Pain overtook me and it felt so wrong. I started to feel panic creeping up inside me. As I finally burst my eyes open I saw doctors around me. again a pain ran through me, through my heart to be precise.

"Clear!"

There was so much pain and as I looked aside me I saw even more pain. I saw Bruce with heartbroken tears in his eyes. I saw his lips saying my name but I heard no voice. Again a pain through me.

"Clear!"

Then everything stopped. The pain, the shouting man, the tears in Bruce's eyes stopped running down. I heard many short beeps. My heart was back on normal rate and my mind reached the blank state once again.

-\/-

I opened my eyes but closed them again as the light felt too strong for them. I heard somebody rose from his seat and walk toward me. It didn't went unnoticed that I had woke up.

"Dick? You're awake?" a girly voice asked me.

I opened my eyes meeting a black haired girl lean over me. Her long black locks almost brushed my face and I produced a smile. "Emma,"

"I-I'll call your father," she almost run off leaving me behind. It gave me time to notice I was in a different room. I recognized the high ceiling. I was home.

I heard the door open. "Dick?" a warm voice asked as the door opened.

I turned my head, meeting the relieved face of my father. "Dad," He walked up to me, a smile curling up on his face.

"How you're feeling, chum?" the man asked as he leaned down to me to brush some hair out of my face.

"Better, a lot better," Bruce's smile grew a little more. He moved his hands underneath my back and slowly started to lift me from my bed. "You haven't called me chum for a long time."

I leaned more into his arms than that I actually sat. even though I felt a lot better I still felt weak. My stomach stung and my head felt heavy. I knew I had slept for a while but I still felt like sleeping.

"I haven't?" He asked as he lifted me a bit further, making enough space for him to take place on the bed. He sat down and moved back and let me rest in his arms.

It felt good to lie in my father's arms. It felt as if I've been away from him for a long time. It gave me rest to be so close to him, so close to his heart. I closed my eyes and hummed a yes. "I don't precisely know when you stopped calling me chum."

Emma rose from her chair. "I'll leave the two of you alone now," she said smiling. She was so happy that Dick and his father finally started to talk again.

She left the room and closed the door behind her. "What about Robin," was the first thing the Boy Wonder asked, the second he saw the door had been closed.

Two blue orbs looked up, crystal clear yet deep blue meeting darker blue ones. The young boy felt a grip from around his hand, a reassuring one. His heart skipped a beat as his eyes grew for a split second. Was Bruce going to tell him he couldn't be Robin again?

"Listen," that made Dick's hand tighten around his fathers. "Since we found you bleeding after waking up from your thoughts we hadn't discussed this," the boy sighed in relieve. That was not the answer he expected. It was better than he expected but still not what he hoped for. "I told them to think about it while I watched over you. Once you're stable enough I'll go back to the Watch Tower to have a word with all of them, trying to get their real thoughts about it. I _won't _let them take this lightly."

"Thanks dad," the boy smiled, relaxing a bit more in his father's arms. "For everything."

The teen saw something change in his Bruce's eyes. "Dick, I need to ask you something," the boy swallowed, they weren't done yet? "And I need you to be honest with me," there was a short silence until Dick nodded. "Can you," the man started, voice think from severity. "Can you forgive me for not seeing your state for so long. For not seeing the bed health you had nor noticing how you felt?"

The millionaire's ward smiled. "Yes, dad. I already did," the boy snuggled his nose into the man's neck, giving the playboy the shivers. Than he felt tears. He looked down at the black locks blocking his sight at the boy's face. "Can you forgive me for not staying strong? For not telling how messed up I actually am?"

"Dick," the man spoke his name in hurt. His one hand stroking his raven black hair and the other rubbing pleasant circles on the boy's back. "I never blamed you for that. It wasn't your fault. I should have seen it."

The boy kept on sobbing and the man rest the side of his head on top of his son. He waited for a minute, giving the boy some time to let everything sick into him. "Shall we call it even?" Richard looked up, face stained with tears and eyes red. "We'll start over. Okay?"

The teen nodded. "A new beginning sounds good," the teen smiled, which looked a bit off by all the tears and the sobbing strained voice.

The young boy leaned back into his father's arms, eyes heavy of weariness. And they talked, until Dick fall asleep in Bruce's warm embrace.

-\/-

"Recognized, Wally, B03," A Computer voice announced, causing a few teens to jump up from their chairs. Artemis, Kaldur and Megan quickly speeded off towards the Zeta Tubes.

The teens were concern about their younger team mate since they had heard he had a heart failure at the ER. They knew he was home now but they were still very eager to hear more about the boy. And Wally was the person to get information about the acrobat since he was the most closest to the Boy Wonder of them all.

Superboy just grunted as he rose. Why did they have to run? It was not like the boy would be in a better state if they knew it sooner. Couldn't they walk, for once?

"How is Robin?" he heard his girlfriend ask loudly in her worried voice. The Clone smiled. Even though it was useless, the rushed Martian was kinda cute to watch. So maybe it wasn't all that bad after all.

He walked into the room, seeing everybody gathered around the speedster who seemed a bit taken off guard by the sudden spotlight. "I-I have no idea. I haven't anything after the message that he woke up. I would have told you guys if I knew anything."

"We know," Kaldur started. "It's just," the Atlantean thought for a second. "that we're really concern about Robin. We simply hoped you came here to tell us great news of any kind, for coming here for the first time since the whole accident with Robin."

"It's okay," the red head laughed. "I completely understand. But to be honest with you guys, I came here to forget all that for the moment. I haven't slept that great the past days and I could really use some positive energy."

"Oh, we could take a flight with the Bio Ship!" Megan said, fist balled in enthusiasm at high of her chest. "I and Conner have found a place where they have really good cakes. It's called Alfred's Sweets. We should totally go there!"

"Megan, it's Conner and I," Artemis placed in a smile, not meaning to offend the girl. "It's a common mistake."

"Oh," the girl giggled nervously. "I heard people say it like that when they were talking about their boyfriend. Thought it was a way of talking when you're a couple," the green girl blushed slightly.

"It sounds like a plan anyway!" Wally spoke loud. "I'm hungry."

"That's not for new," the archer spoke, striking his arm with a flat arm.

"Ouch!" the red head yelped and rubbed his arm. "Well sorry for being a speedster. FYI; I've saved your butt a few timed because of my speed."

The archer rolled her eyes and wanted to give a new comeback but Kaldur jumped in before it could escalate. "Okay, let's go now."

The teens walked off and Wally stood still of a second. Alfred's Sweets? The teen laughed. The coincidence. He shrugged and followed his friends.

**At least it wasn't too short :)**

**Oh! I have a new Facebook Page for Godismetons. I'll be keeping you guys up-to-date about my stories and other stuff that I'm doing. It's still very new (I started it today) so things might change much in the coming days, but that keeps it interesting right? ;)**

**Anyway, I hope you visit my page (www . facebook Godismetons), I'll like to hear from you guys and I can throw some ideas on it and you could decide if I'll write it or not. **

**And don't forget to review! :3**


End file.
